User blog:NovaTopaz/System Proposal: Madness
Proposal for system #2. Mostly separating them because it's probably going to be easier Yevata system research candidate #2 A less formal name for now, as I do not have any real system name for it yet that is 'official'. And I'm not going to take something generic that Enterprise would do. And as for a name that will be different than the official one... You will soon see. System Layout This system is very gravitationally unstable, having several tens of dozens of planetoids and about 14 larger, rocky planets orbiting farther out(half of them are generally uninhabitable to all life, though, without extensive terraforming, and 7 of the planets have atmospheres that have very high levels of oxygen with low levels of nitrogen, 3 of those being uninhabitable to all life due to temperature), with several neptune size planets on the very outskirts, the planetoids orbiting very close to the mother star, and in no stable orbit configuration, but somehow manage to stay in orbit most of the time, with planetoids being ejected out of the center on a yearly basis. The star in the system has a blue hue, a giant star being roughly the size and solar mass as above average B class stars(~10 solar masses). Most of the planets have hardly any moon, and any they do have are usually 'ejected' captured planetoids, sometimes clumped up from multiple impacts. There is a small astroid belt separating the inner, rocky planets from the gas planets farther out, mostly consisting of crushed planetoids and dust from the start of the system. Everything outside the orbits of the gas giants are mostly a dust cloud, but this cloud is very large and expands out several tens of light years. There is another star that is orbiting with it in a binary system at roughly 2 lys out, but this will be discussed at a later time(It's the other system I'm going to make. And if you guessed correctly and ask if it might effect this system... No, it will not. The EMP effect that star generates is unique to within system, where it is strongest, and any star nearby wouldn't feel it's effects, due to the combined effects of distance weakening it and the solar wind caused by those stars likely preventing it from doing any damage.). This combined system is roughly 40 ly away from the sol system, 35 ly awar from Neo-earth. Planet in system(one that will be added first for approval, as the rest are fairly generic in concept as of now) The most prominent planet in the system, 4th from the sun in terms of main planets, the planet is very tropical, having many continents and islands, mostly with tropical rainforests, temperate forests near the poles from about 60 degrees down/up(depends on pole), with snow and other colder climates very near the poles(which doesn't matter all that much, that's still a good chunk of land that has lots of snow and hail and such.), with multiple oceans caused by the distances between the continents, with archipelago dotting in the middle of them. It's gravity is 1.2 times Earth's gravity. Human beings could easily live on this planet, but there is a very likely chance they will die due to taking in too much oxygen if they breath as they normally do. Temperature on the planet's equator averages out to about 80ºF year around, with some days as high as 100ºF(This planet actually lacks deserts, except one big one on one particular continent in the north, caused by mountains blocking it from rain, and in that area the temperatures can soar to 120ºF in the summer, and even then it still has some water.), and while still hospitable to most species on the planet, humans will probably die from heat stroke in that region if they don't have anything to keep them cool or not have plenty of water. The atmosphere is mostly oxygen(58%) and nitrogen(23%), with some fairly small amounts of hydrogen(3%) and carbon(1%, 8% of that being carbon dioxide in particular), with the other 14% of the atmosphere consisting mostly of other elements, noble gases, silicon, water vapor, and radioactive elements(not in large quantities) in particular, with a very, very tiny fraction(<0.00001%) consisting of the very upper atmosphere which have exotic particles ranging in the 95 to 200+ proton range(due to light from the sun) and are usually short lived and break up into smaller elements. The animals and plants on the planet are silicon based, rather than carbon based, but many do have carbon based areas where a silicon basis simply doesn't work too well. But regardless, even with the carbon based parts, most plants and animals on the planet would have basically no nutritional value to humans, and any that are, are usually stuff similar to wheat and other kinds of food crops from Earth that come to mind. Carbon on this planet is mostly a adhesive to the silicon basis of these species on the planet, and is otherwise unused. The composition of the soil is mostly nitrogen and silicon, with many others, chiefly oxygen and hydrogen, as well as what they combine to make(water), with ore deposits that wouldn't look out of place on most other planets(basically assume 'normal'). Any unused oxygen that isn't combined in the atmosphere is usually in the form of normal oxygen(O2), still consisting of roughly 45% of the atmosphere(I had to reconsider the nitrogen breathing thing, from what I could find it isn't really possible to breath nitrogen. So the species on the planet are just going to be adept at utilizing lots of oxygen(probably by selective process or some thing like that, so they are adept at using a wide range of oxygen levels because of it). About 75% of the world's surface area is swamped in water, most of it, surprisingly, fresh water, due to the intense convection cycle of the planet due to it's closeness to the sun(relative closeness: It's still in the 'goldilocks' zone, but just in closer than usual in it), and almost no mixing with other materials, at least on the surface of the oceans. Deeper down, or in areas not able to convection as fast, there is salt water, but a large portion of the water is drinkable with no ill side effects. ''Sentient Species: Srikrirn'' And yes, this was the thing I hinted at with the beginning with the 'different name' thing. This race is avian, bird of prey body form type of body(though there is variations), with arms separate from the wings. Not to say I couldn't make them have wings that could operate as hands, but it's probably easier to just have arms separate from the wings, and allows more options, tactically. Now, some history before we get into the crazy stuff, like what they can do, though technology will be talked about first, because I want that out of the way quickly so that can be approved of- After the history, though. Several hundred million years ago, the birds of the planet were dominate among the species on the planet, as they could relocate easily from one place to another(a lot of the land mass is islands), and were less likely to die in the event of a catastrophe. Several catastrophes hit the world at that time: One of them was a planetoid, which crashed and broke apart one of the continents of the planet. Eventually it reformed, but many more islands resulted from it and the continent was smaller afterwards. The planetoid was caught by the planet as it rebounded, and eventually became the second moon of the planet(it's larger, after being impacted by large astroids and other objects). There was also a volcanic eruption which removed a great many of the more advanced land species, leaving the birds species of the planet relatively intact, if with quite a bit of the population thinned. Eventually, the birds, after having bred together and reducing the other bird specie populations, becoming the species Srikrirn, became sentient. It was many millennia before they learned how to make fire and make their own writing, but soon afterwards, they quickly built up defenses for the planet revolving around breaking up an astroid before it hit the ground. They were simple ground based cannons that used primitive explosives, but gave them peace of mind there was some defense against species extinction events from outer space. As time went on, and they learned how to make and use electricity, they continually upgraded the ground based orbital defense. They advanced to railguns, coilguns, and have, at the current age in time, achieved fairly advanced particle beam weaponry capable of taking out all but the largest sub-planet objects that can hit the planet. They did achieve flight with machines and also got stuff into orbit, but they mostly retained their orbital defenses. Of course, at the time the particle beams were developed, unrest was being caused by the Srikrirn disagreeing on what form of government to have, sparking a conflict that has lasted to the present day when Yevata finds it. The orbital defense weaponry was quickly turned on it's own people, and was down sized to fit in tanks, aircraft, and infantry weapons. The Srikrirn so far have not really invested in space flight. A several years ago(RP time), they finally started to build large ships capable of exo-atmospheric flight, with fairly primitive sub-light drives. They have yet to make any form of FTL drive, and therefore are currently stuck in their system as of now. To summarize the technology: -They have decent, one could say excellent based on what most earth navies have for this tech(AKA NOTHING), particle beams. They have other weaponry, but they primarily use particle beams. -For space flight, they only have basic sub-light drives. They do not have ANY form of FTL flight. No hyperdrives, no star trek drive, no nothing. -Experts at atmospheric flight. Most of their ships are atmospheric designs as of currently(Haven't actually built them yet, mind you, but that will have to be done at some point), and their main aircraft(civilian and military) are based on mechanical wings, and are extremely maneuverable, fuel efficient, and overall have higher performance in all categories compared to basically all navies on earth... Except the speed of the aircraft are extremely limited, mach 2 at best, and have fairly poor P/W ratios compared to Earth aircraft. Not that it's a problem, they are all still capable of vertical flight, but they can not accelerate quickly under a heavy load. They do have rigid winged aircraft, but they find them... distasteful. Un-natural, to put it simply. They are used on the cheapest of aircraft(or aircraft that need cost cut down), or high performance interceptors where mechanical/non-rigid wings would simply fall apart. They still have higher performance than an equivalent earth based fighter, though. The birds are... Very diverse, in terms of appearance. Many of the differences can even be classified into a multitude of sub-species, but for RP purposes they are classified as a single species(and makes logistics less of a headache if they ever get into a fight, which they likely will). Other than differences in body shape and the like, they generally have similar forms of mobility and how they eat. They are omnivorous, with beaks designed to chew up food(there is a second, inner beak for that. Basically where human teeth would be, only made of... What's it called... I forget). They still have a second stomach, but the first has much softer material than rock that is naturally produced by the nutrients taken in. They all, at the very least(and this applies to almost all), have legs with talons on the end, arms so they can handle tools, and wings so they can fly. There are a few exceptions, but that is the norm. There is a ton of other variations that are in the species, but most will not be spoken of or invoked unless it's absolutely necessary. I will say one in particular, because it will likely cause some issues to some people. Some birds, by birth, have genetic material that causes their parts(bones, feathers, skin, the like) to, rather than use an organic compound that is easier to manufacture, instead replace that material with near-pure metal(the muscles stronger to cope with the extra weight), usually silicon, as it's the most abundant metal on the planet that is actually available in food(Silicon based lifeforms, remember), with titanium and aluminum in rare circumstances, when they happen to have absorbed those metals with the food. This makes them able to take much harder falls and are semi-immune to bullets(as in, fire a IRL M4 carbine at them, and they'll probably be fine, with not even a scratch on them) and can have a nasty tendency to reflect away low power lasers and particle beams. Basically, super soldiers, in a sense, only less geared towards it. They usually find it to be a curse rather than a blessing, because it makes it harder to fly, if only by a touch in some cases. They don't actually care about combat, and only once the 'civil' war started did that get recognized as a useful trait. And they haven't really invested into biology or that sort of stuff just yet, so yeah... There is probably a few other things which might cause some problems with people, but I suspect that's the major one.